The preferred invention relates generally to illuminated gloves and, more particularly, to an illuminated gloves assembly that illuminates a wearer's path while worn when ambient light is minimal. The preferred illuminated gloves may be particularly adapted for runners, cyclists, athletes, outdoorsmen, survivalists, carpenters, plumbers, mechanics, tree trimmers, utility or maintenance workers, security or law enforcement officers, children, everyday use or for any situation where the user or wearer desires light projecting from their hands. The preferred glove assembly includes an illuminated data controller that provides illumination, sensors and wireless communication capabilities.
Gloves that provide a light source to allow a wearer to accomplish a variety of tasks are known. Generally, such gloves are configured to have a reflective strip or a light diffuser that makes the wearer more visible in conditions where ambient light is poor, but do not provide sufficient light to aid the wearer's vision. Alternately, other gloves are configured to house a light source which illuminates the area immediately in front of the wearer's hand or fingers to aid in performing tasks that require the use of each of the wearer's fingers and/or hands, but similarly do not provide sufficient light to illuminate a great enough area to enable a runner to see more than a very short distance in front of him or her while ambient light is low. These gloves also generally do not provide the ability to charge the lights while the user is wearing the gloves or the recharge the lights at all, relying on disposable batteries. Known gloves are also configured to display particular symbols, are relatively cumbersome and lack other features that are desired by users for illuminating a desired area or accommodating various additional accessories while providing a low profile, comfortable and efficient operation and appearance. Such prior art gloves also lack a convenient way to remove and replace the light for use of the gloves without the light and to readily replace the battery associated with the light. These prior art gloves further lack storage pockets or storage features for retaining the wearers items, such as keys, currency, communication devices, energy packs, the light and other relatively modest sized personal items of the user.
Runners, cyclists, skiers and outdoorsman often exercise or are otherwise outside early in the morning or late in the evening, such as before and after work (particularly in winter seasons or when days are short), when there is low light or it is dark. Reflective vests and brightly colored gear have been developed to improve safety for these individuals, but these items do not project light for the user's safety or as a warning of the location of the user to others. These products also do not provide for the combination of reflective properties on the materials of the product, which is included with the preferred present invention, in combination with the light to project light from the preferred gloves. In addition, outdoorsman may desire light while moving in the dark, but also desire camouflage when remaining stationary to prevent scaring wildlife.
Alternative prior art illumination devices also include flashlights or headlamps that must be carried consistently by hand or require the user to turn their head to project the light in desired directions, respectively. The prior art flashlights, headlamps or other lights often shift during use, thereby projecting light in undesirable directions and requiring annoying readjustment by the user. These prior art flashlights, headlamps or other lights are also inconvenient or uncomfortable to carry, wear and project light in a desired direction, such as a headlamp squeezing the user's head and sliding on the user's head. Prior art vests may also incorporate lights or lights may be clipped onto a user's clothing, but such lights are also difficult to direct without awkward body movements and such light may be lost and misplaced. Further, flashlights or other handheld lights require occupation of one of the user's hands, thereby reducing the ability of the user to use their occupied hand to complete desired tasks.
It is therefore, desirable to design, develop, manufacture and distribute a glove that provides sufficient light in front of the wearer to enable him or her to see his or her path in conditions with minimal ambient light while simultaneously not restricting the wearer's hands and/or fingers and including adaptability for various accessories or carrying relatively small items and safety features (alarms, et al.). Illuminated gloves of the preferred invention replace clunky and uncomfortable head lamps, light-up vests, clip-on lights, and other handheld lights that limit the use of your hands.